


blood and gold

by jessicawitte



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawitte/pseuds/jessicawitte
Summary: Elena ends up in Middle Earth thanks to a spell Quetsyah did to get rid of the dopplegangers. She ends up joining a group of thirteen dwarved on a quest for their homeland in hope that Gandalf will help her get home, but will she want to go back when she falls in love with a dark haired, brooding dwarf called thorin?





	1. Chapter 1

Elena was standing Next to Amara when it happend. They were just talking about Silas when there was a flash and Elena was in excrusiating pain. Then everything went dark and she knew no more.

////////////////////////////

Elena groaned when she woke up and rubbed her head, she had a terrible headache that rivaled the ameurysms Bonny tended to give her when she was out of Line.

The brunette stood up wobbling and looked around, but she din't recognize anything. "Where am I" she wondered while taking in her environment. She was standing in a clear and beautifull forest and by the look of it it was autumn because the ground was covered in leaves.

"You are a long way from Ered Luin milady" a voice said from behind and she jumped around.

"What?" She asked while taking in the man in front of her. He seemed to be quite old and was wearing a gray robe, but he was also holding a long worden staf that curled at the top to hold a jewel of sorts. 

"I said that you were a long way from Ered Luin,"he answered swiftly, "are you lost?" She stares at him in bewilderment "What is Ered Luin, is that even a place? Where am I?"

"Oh, sorry," he said frowning "I assumed you were from Ered Luin since you have the stature of a dwarf, but I appear to have misjudged you milady. But what are you doing here in the middle of the woods?"

"I don't know, I woke up in this place, but this is not my home. I must have ended up in another dimension since in my home there are no dwarved, and there certainly isn't a place called Ered Luin."

He looked her over once more and sighed "Yes wel I assumed as much." "Please, can you help me to get home?" she asked him pleadingly. "I supposed I could help you, Yes. But only if you go with me and thirteen dwarved on a quest to win back their homeland from a dragon."

"Fine." she answered, it was not like ga dragon or so could kill her, she was a vampire, she couldn't die. Or at least not that way.

"Ok, welcome to the Company then, my dear" the man started again "I have to make a few more erands but I supposed you could go to Bilbo's house already. Just following the road this path leads to untill you find a house with a Blue Sign on the door. If you hurry you might even arrive before the dwarved do"

And with that he turned around and went on his way.  
"My name is Elena by the way, Elena Gilbert" she shouted after him. He turned around and just said "Gandalf" before going away for real this time.

//////////////////////////////////////

Elena had been walking around in the Shire for hours and she still hadn't found the house Gandalf had pointed her to. And the whole time the villagers, or shirepeople, or whatever had been looking at her with comnempt. Aparently they didn't realy like strangers.

But then when the night began to fall she finaly saw the door of the house she needed. Aparently she was already late since there were a lot of ponies and a horse - which she assumed belonged to Gandalf - in front of the little hobbit hole.

Only after one knock the door dwang open and a very irritaties smal man with golden curls and blue eyes "How many of you are there?" he scowled as she entered his home.

"Ah Elena, I was starting to wonder when you would show up" Gandalf said from behind the smal man "May I introduce you our host Bilbo Baggins of Bag end. Bilbo, this is Elena Gilbert of ... wel of a place very far from here really." 

Elena smiled at the hobbit as she followed him to the dining room. She wasn't really surprised he acted so unwelcoming, the noise coming from the room they were going to told her the dwarves had been turning his house upside down.

"Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Kili and Fili, meet Elena Gilbert. She'll be joining our Company as a favour to me." Gandalf said to the now staring dwarves.

The young dwarf with blonde hair, Fili she thought, hurried towards her with a Goofy smile "Hello lovely lady, what is a beautifull lass like you doing with a Company like ours?" "Euh..." she answered eloquently, what was she doing here indeed.

The dwarf pulled her at the table and the merrymaking on the Company went on until twoo hard knocks on the door were heard. They had just ended a song about dishes and Bilbo Baggins. "He's here" whispered Gandalf and everyone went to the hall.

When Bilbo opened the door a Regal looking man came inside. He had a beard that was shorter than most of the other dwarves', and thick wavy black hair with here and there a grey streak, that fell over his shoulders. He was very handsome thought Elena as she looked him over, if not a bit on the grumpy side.

"Bilbo... and Elena, meet Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain and leader of our company." the wizard spoke. 

The dwarf looked at Bilbo with a sneer on his face "Are you our burglar, you look more like a grocer to me." Poor Bilbo's eyes widened at the insult as the very rude king went on "and what weapon do you prefer halfling?"

The rest of the dwarved started snickering at the asholes comments, but then he turned to her "I didn't know we would Bring a woman, you don't look like much, do you even know how to fight?" "Well enough" she snapped and for a second she looked more like Kathrin than herself.

"We'll see, we'll see" he said as he passed her to the dining room and started eating. 

When he was done the table was cleared and when they had discussies to hem why this trip was taking place and what needed to nee done one of the older dwarves' pulled out a set of contracts. "You twoo are going to have to sign a contract if you are to joun this Company" he said as he looked towards Bilbo and Elena.

"Funeral arangements.... incineration" Bilbo squacked as Elena was signing her contract. "Yes well, Smaug the mighty blighter might decide to set us all alight" Bofur started. And while the weard hatted dwarf went along aboit how the dragon would burn them all to a crisp the hobbit turned paler and paler until he just right out fanted. 

"Poor Bilbe" she tought as she handed her papers back to Balin and the dwarves started to sing. Thorin had a beautifull deep voice she noted as she fell asleep on the soft benck in the hobbits livingroom.

Tomorrow they would leave and start their adventure but for now Elena dreamt of dwarves, elves and wizards alike.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up very early the next morning, in fact she seemed to be the first person to wake. The rest of the Company was still snoring like their lives depended on it so she got up quickly and got dressed.

"I should grab something to eat" she tought, she hadn't had blood in a few days and she din't want to lose control of her bloodlust and attak one of the Company. 

Although she wouldn't mind maiming the rude asshole a bit... just to put him in his place. But then they would know what she realy was and she had hoped to keep it a secret, or at least for a while longer.

So she quickly snuck outside and into the forest. It din't take long before she found her prey, it was a small doe with beautifull eyes. 

Such a shame she would have to kill it, but she needed all the blood she could get, so she went on and sucked until there wasn't a single drop of blood left.

Then she stood up, washed her mouth and hands in the Brandywine river and speeded back to the hobbithole. And as she entered she noted that everyone was still fast asleep.

////////////////////////////

The next time she woke it was to a buldering voice "Everyone get up and ready, we leave in half an hour". "Ugh, great" she groaned, she hadn't noticed that she had fallen back to sleep, and it always made her grumpy if she had to wake for a second time.

As she packed her bag she heard Thorin muttering to Dwalin about not wanting to bring a woman on their quest, but the other dwarf shook his head and said that Gandalf would never agree to leaving her behind.

So the Black haired dwarf turned around with a scowl and marched out of the livingroom. As he passed her in the doorway he grumbled "I will not be responsible for what happend to you, woman." 

"Wow arn't you a pretty little sunshine" she answered with a sneer and she turned aroind to get some breakfast. Now she understood why katherine was such a bitch, and if things went on like this, she's probably end up the same way.

//////////////////////

True to word, a half an hour later they were sitting on the back of their ponies (or horses in the case of Elena and Gandalf ) and they were riding towards Bree.

The dwarves had been taking wages all morning if their burglar would join them or not. Elena found it quite funny, and if it hadn't been for the fact that dwarves wouldn't recognize American Dollar, she would have bet as Well.

All of a sudden she heard a voice behind her "Wait, Wait, I signed the contract" and the whole group halted their horses/ponies. 

"All seems in order" said Balin as he took in the papers Bilbo had just handed him. "Get the burglar a pony" Thorin answered, and as soon as he had said it the hobbit started to protest. 

Aparently he didn't realy like horses and would rather walk. But the dwarves were adamant that he needed a horse, and since they were a pony short he had to ride with someone.

"He can ride with me" Elena said before the leader would explode (he had turned an alarming colours of read during the argument) so she grabbed Bilbo's hand and pulled him up effortlessly, forgetting she wasn't supposed to be able to do that.

/////////////////////////

Thorin blinked at the woman. How had she done that? Bilbo was quite heavy and she was sitting very high on her horse, and yet she still pulled the hobbit up with only one hand like he weighed nothing.

He was impressef, very impressed even, but he would never say that aloud.

So he turned his horse around and they continued on their journy.

//////////////////////

They had only been back on their horses for aboit a minuten when suddenly Kili halted his horse ans said "uncle, what is that?" 

Everyone turned their heads to look at where the young dwarf was pointing and they saw a small body lying a little to the side of the path they were following.

Soon everyone had dismounted their horses, and they made their way towards the body, weapons at the ready. "It's just a doe" Thorin whispered, frowning at the dead animal. It looked perfectly healthy and it couldn't have been killed by an animal since it wasn't ripped apart. 

"But what killed it?" voices Fili, the bite mark in the soft colum of it's neck was something unlike they had ever seen. It looked a little like human/hobbit/dwarf teeth, but it was a little difrent.

The Wizard kneeled besides the body and waved his staf around, ten centimeter above the dead animal. "There isn' t a single drop left in it's little body" he whispered "I don't know what did this, but I suggest we leave emediatly."

No one protested as they all mounted their horses in record spead and left even faster than that, all hoping they would never encounter the beast that had leached on the doe, not knowing they were riding with the very same thing that had done it.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been riding for hours now, and everyone was tired, but Thorin wanted to move as fast as possible. Even Elena was sick and tored of riding and she normaly wasn't the tipe to complain.

So when they finaly stopped at a cliff with an overhaning rock, every one was beyond happy. Elena silently want to sit down as Thorin was barking orders to the rest of the company. 

She was glad that she had drank before going on this adventure, she realy didn't want to attack these dwaves in a bloodlust induced rage. They hadn't been overly friendly to her, but she still liked them, or at least some of them...

"Hello, lady Elena" Kili said as he dropped down next to her "is something troubling you?" She glanced at him and saw that he was turned towards her, concern in his eyes. She couldn't tell him that she had felt awfull when they had ran from the beast that had killed the doe, that it felt like they were running from her. And she knew she couldn't hold it against them, since they didn't know, but she still felt that if they knew they would abandon her, and she would be alk alone.

Since her parents' death she had abandonment issues, and it hadn't helped when Jeremy died. So she said "No Kili, i'm fine I was just... wondring how we could possibly defeat a dragon with only fifteen men" 

The drwarf's expression turned ashen "I don't know" he whispered quietly. And she understood. He was afraid, afraid of dying and she put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

The rest of the evening went on quietly. Bombur had made a wonderfull stew that had left them feeling warm and sated. Even Thorin was dozing against the overhaning rock. But all of the sudden they heard awful screaches. "Are those wolves?" asked their Hobbit in a smal voice.

"Those are orcs, and wargs" Fili replied "they come in the night and slice your throuth in your sleep" 

Bilbo looked realy afraid when Kili and Fili said that, but then the young dwarves started laughing and Elena knew they had just been joking around. 

"Do you think that is funny?" Thorins voice boomed suddenly. "we meant nothing by it, uncle" Kili replied silently. Oh, so the dwarves are related, I didn't know that, Elena thought. "No you didn't, you know nothing of the world" snarled the dark haired dwarf, and turned away.

Elena looked at the dark haired dwarf and wondered why he had lashed out like that. It didn't seem like a normal reaction, even for him. 

"Don't mind him laddie," she heard Balin say to Bilbo, "thorin has every right to hate orcs as feercely as he does. It happened a long time ago, when we tried to take back Moria from the orcs... Azog the Defiler, great white gundabad orc who had sworn to whipe out the line of Durin, had just beheaded our king when I saw him, a brave young prince with nothing more than an oaken branch as shield. And I thought there is one I could follow, there is one I could call king"

Everyone was silent as some of them looked at Thorin. "And where is the orc now?" asked bilbo. Elena looked at the dwarven king, wondring the exact same thing. "That filth crawled back in his home and died of his injuries ages ago" he snapped.

"You know..." Elena said, pauzing as everyone turned to look at her, "he reminds me of my boyfriend." Every dwarfs head snapped towards her as she went on "diabolical, way.... way passed the edge of crazy, and a little overenthousiastic in the murdering department."

No one moved as they kept staring at her like she just said she has three heads. "Then why are you with him, lass" Balin asked her quietly, his eyes as round as soucers.

She smiled gently "because he would go to the moon and back for me, and I love him." she answered. "And it does help that he looks like sex on legs, I supposed".

Suddenly the dwarves burst out laughing, they had never heard a female talk about sex so cruedly before. "Oh lass, haha I have never laughed so much in my life" chuckled Bofur "but he can't je that good looking."

She raised an eyebrow at him "Clearly you haven't seen Damon, wait i'll see if I can show you a picture." she said, as she took out her phone wonderig if it would still work to some extent. 

Luckely it flaref to life as she pressed a button, and she ignored the dwarves' squack of fear and indignation while she leafed her gallery to find a nice pic of her boyfriend.

"Not so good looking, huh... " she smirked at Bofur when she stuffed her phone under his nose. The other mans, or dwarves', eyes widened as he took in the fenomenen that was Elena's boyfriend. The guy was hot, he had to admit, and he'd probably watch passed all his bad characterstics too of it meant he would care for him all dat, and he wasn't even guy

But Bofur felt there was something nagging in his mind about that picture, and it was only after Thorin took the picture that he Realises what it was: he looked a lot like their king, scowl and all.....


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning she woke to the grumbling voice of the leader himself. He was arguing with the dwarf that sported a bald head, and apparently they were talking about her, since baldie kept looking her way.

'Ughhh' she thought, 'what a dickhead'. But she wasn't going to let them kill her spirits for this journey. She had come because she was stuck here eneyway, so she could help these dwarves while she or Gandalf found a way to get her back home. Besides, it wasn't like she could die during this trip....

Silently she got to her feet and started packing her things. She was mighty glad that she had been wearing her black jeans with tracking shoes and leather jacket when Quetsyah had sent her here. The jacket didn't realy keep the cold away, but it was waterproof and it seemed like it was going to rain today.

"I sudgest you get on your horse, miss Gilbert" she heard thorin say, "we are about to leave, and if you are not ready we leave you behind." 

She frowned at his scatching tone, "I'll get you of of your mighty horse, thorin fucking asshole oakenshield", but she complied and got on her horse swiftly. 

////////////////////

Thorin was watching as she got back on her horse. He didn't know what to make of this woman, she had been travelling alongside his company for the past few days, and she had yet to complain about anything. Unlike their burglar, who couldn't even handle himself without his hanckerchief. 

He trailed a few horses behind her, and he could since he had told Dwalin to leed them for a while, and watched as she conversed with his nephews. She was laughing at something Fili said, and gave a mischievous look as she said something back. Fili gasped in fake outrage. 

Thorin huffed anoyed, he didn't want her around his nephews for to long. He didn't trust her...

Grumbling he kicked his pony in the sides to go back to the front of the group. "Balin, what do you think of the woman?" he asked as he passed the older dwarf. Balin looked at him and sighed "I don't know laddie, she seems honest, and the Wizard seems to trust her, so..."

And with that their conversation was closes.

/////////////////////

Elena watched silently as the dark haired dwarf passed by. The muscles in his arms were flexing as he steared his pony between the others. She has to admit that grumpy pants was very good looking. His face was just the perfect combination between angled and rugged, his nose albite big, but as straight as an arrow, and his eyes had an intreaging shade of blue. 

 

 

I'll continue this chapter later


End file.
